


boys will be bugs, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, LOWKEY DOE. i described myself as "cis but dysphoric", Short Story, Title from a Cavetown Song, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, also kinda a vent fic, i was extremely stupid, i wrote this two years ago before i knew i was trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuzuryu fubuki stares at herself in the mirror. the woman who stares back isn't her.
Kudos: 12





	boys will be bugs, right?

the woman that stares back at fubuki in the mirror isn't her.

she's known this for a while. the woman in the mirror, while pretty with her long, tufty blonde hair and golden eyes, has never been her.

even peko - her faithful, beautiful bodyguard - doesn't know. even natsumi, her own fucking sister, doesn't know. 

and as salty water drips down her cheeks into the porcelain basin her hands are pressing on, she knows that no matter how hard she tries,

she'll never be able to tell anyone.

she shoots a quick glance at her father's electric razor. it's never been touched since his death, just sitting there, collecting dust.

without a second thought, fubuki grabs it and lifts the chunky black device to her hair. by the time she flips the switch, her decision is too late to take back.

fubuki kuzuryu's bitter tears dissappear into the drain, along with long locks of golden hair.

a hand drifts to her head, and a prickly feeling meets her palm. all too quickly, she realises what she's done, 

and it's only five minutes later natsumi and peko open the bathroom door to find her - slumped against the bathtub, head in her hands, shaking her shaved head while choked noises escape her throat.

but now, if she tries to ignore the soft curves on her chest and hips,

she can finally recognise herself in the mirror.


End file.
